


Dominion

by ScriveSpinster



Category: Sunless Skies
Genre: Comes Back Wrong, Drabble, Gen, Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 13:45:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18477448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScriveSpinster/pseuds/ScriveSpinster
Summary: Things done in desperation are not always done well.Note: Spoilery for something learned at high nightmares.





	Dominion

When she sees the crewman fall, all she knows is she cannot lose another.

“Don’t you dare die,” she hisses, and other half-conscious things, not plea but command. The tears burn too hot on her face. The words curl like smoke in her throat. Somewhere distant, someone tells the others to look away. And beneath her hands, his heartbeat steadies; he draws a whistling breath, opens his eyes.

Shining, those eyes are, blank and bright as liquid gold; he smiles like a Sequencer greeting his clockwork god for the first time.

“Thank you, Captain,” he says, and everything is wrong.

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably better than accidentally eating a crewmember’s soul. Probably.


End file.
